Kiss in the Car
by Writer's Lullaby
Summary: It was raining, now the date was ruined. So they ended up having up ramen as dinner in the car. Then, chopsticks' indirect kiss occurred. So how did a confession in the car ended up with a kiss in the car?


I think someone stole my _pen_ that I usually use to write. Why? The story feels childish but do give it a try.

I _welcome honest criticism_ and _any mention of mistake is highly appreciated_. :) I wrote about Rei as in Persona before and the characterization worked but I think I failed this time. I tried proof-reading. _No copyright intended_ in the mention of a few things. Credits to Taylor Swift's The Story of Us. I _do not own Gakuen Alice_. **Words approx.; 1500**

**#writer`s_l^lla8y#**

It was raining, now the date was ruined. So they ended up having up ramen as dinner in the car. Then, chopsticks' indirect kiss occurred. So how did a confession in the car ended up with a kiss in the car?

* * *

**Kiss in the Car by Writer's Lullaby**

Mikan watched the droplets of rain that were falling onto the cars' windows. _It's amazing how such simple natural phenomena can get in the way of anything,_ she thought amused and disappointment at the same time.

Waiting patiently in the car while listening to Demi Lovato's Heart Attack, she tried to distract herself from her disappointment by singing along to the song. Failing, she heaved out a sigh then bit her lower lip.

"Come on, Mikan! It's not that bad, you can have dates any other time," she said while slapping her cheeks softly trying to cheer up. "Yeah, as if a girl would go out on a date wearing worn-out jeans and band t-shirts," came a mutter of mock as she examined the way she dressed that night.

Suddenly, the knock on the window could be heard.

Mikan looked to check who it was. Recognizing the person, she immediately unlocked the door.

A guy with dark hair immediately made his way in, while holding two cups of ramen carefully. After closing the car's door, he handed one of the ramen cup into Mikan's hand with great care. "You really wouldn't mind eating ramen?"

Giving a sweet smile while taking the ramen cup, she replied, "I sure don't, Rei."

"Great, then."

As Mikan saw that Rei was already eating his ramen, she herself set into enjoying hers. After having a try she spontaneously commented. "It's not curry."

Rei stopped eating and looked at her while quirking a brow. "So you prefer curry flavour too."

She nodded, "Yes, curry's delicious. Besides, it's my favourite."

"Then, shall we exchange?"

Feeling dismayed, she replied, "No no, I was merely saying that it's not curry. I can eat any flavour of ramen."

Rei argued, "Have mine, its curry-flavoured. Besides, if it weren't for me, you would be having a delicious dinner by now."

"You don't have to say that. It's just the rain. It was raining heavily that every restaurant decided to close early even if it's almost 9. And now, we can only have ramen. I don't care."

"I insist, Sakura-san."

Mikan cringed at the mention of her surname. Although, it sounded exotic when he said it, it still made her feel insecure–only if he was the one saying it. Besides, that deep stare he was giving her bored deeply into her. In the end, she decided to surrender.

"Sure," she said in a small voice.

They exchange the cups of ramen and enjoyed it in silence.

Suddenly, Mikan realized something. She choked in realization and gave out a few coughs.

Rei paused eating and looked at her, trying to make sure she was fine. He rubbed her back trying to calm her. Seeing she calmed down, he gave her a bottle of mineral water to drink.

Mikan took the water and had a few gulps. "Thanks."

"Sure. You cool?"

"Yeah."

Rei stared at her for another seconds, deciding Mikan looked fine. He settled himself and resumed eating while enjoying the radio. It was playing Airplanes by B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams.

Mikan continued eating nervously. She thanked to the God that it was quite dark in the car at the moment. If not, she was sure Rei could see her red face. The reason why she choked herself was because she was thinking of something very distracting. She just realized she was using the chopsticks Rei used to eat. Closing her eyes trying to calm her heart as the beats were increasing maddeningly, a thought occurred to her.

_Ohmigosh, its indirect kiss!_

Mikan bit her lower lip. She suddenly felt so hot in her face. "I–I think, I'm full already," she said setting her chopsticks on the cup.

Rei, who was still enjoying his ramen, gave her a questioning look.

Mikan shrugged awkwardly, "I think I'm still full from the cake I ate this evening during tea time."

"You aren't lying, right?"

"Why would I?"

"Who knows, maybe you were hoping steak or any other for dinner."

Mikan gave out a frown. "I'm not that picky, Rei."

He did not try to argue more. "Just hold it for a moment, I'll finish it later."

Thinking about the chopsticks again, she looked away trying to hide her blush, "'Kay."

Once again, she looked at the rain outside. _The rain's not as heavy as it was,_ she thought, realizing.

Swept away by her thoughts, she did not realize how much time passed until she heard Rei's low husky voice that sent shivers down to her spine.

"Give me that."

She looked into his face and gave a small innocent look, not understanding what he meant.

"The ramen."

Her mouth shaped into an 'O'. She handed the ramen cup in her grasp to him.

Suddenly, she thought about the chopsticks and was about to mention of it until she saw that he was already eating the ramen using the chopsticks. She blushed furiously.

Rei once again, stopped eating, "Anything wrong?"

"The chopsticks, I used it and–"

Mikan blushed even harder realizing she almost gave away what she was thinking about.

Rei was confused. He looked at the chopsticks he was holding then her. Thinking a while, he suddenly crooked a smirk.

Mikan looked away embarrassingly.

"I don't mind."

She gave him a small glance while biting her lower lip.

* * *

They arrived in front of Mikan's apartment.

It was silent for a moment.

The silence was broke when Mikan made a comment, "Wow, I've never heard silence quite this loud."

Rei flashed his breath-taking smirk. "Thanks, for accompanying me to dinner."

Taken by the smirk, she only gave a small nod. They stared into each others' face for a moment. "I guess I'm going. Bye." She took off the seatbelts.

"Bye."

"Goodbye. See you."

Just as she was about to open the door, she felt his hands holding her shoulder in a soft but convincing grip. Then his hand extended out to draw something on the car's window.

_**love u be mine?**_

Mikan gasped.

His hand continued drawing something right below the previous drawing.

_**and there's no 'pls' mentioned up there**_

_**what im trying to say is, uve no other choice**_

Mikan bit her lower lip trying to keep in the excitement. "You're so bossy, you know." She felt his hot breath behind her ear.

"Can't help it," then she felt a soft kiss on her earlobe. "Your answers?"

"I've no other choices, right?"

"Yes, only one."

"Yes, then."

Mikan gasped when she felt a soft but long kiss on her nape. Slowly, she felt her body was turned around by him. They looked into each others' eyes until she closed her eyes when their lips crushed.

She expected a sweet soft kiss but it was not, it was a demanding hot kiss. He tilted her head to get a better angle to kiss. The few nips he made resulted into a moaning and gasping Mikan. He took full advantage of it, exploring her.

They parted when he realized she needed to breathe.

She looked at him, "That was a nice kiss."

Taking it as a challenge, he immediately kissed her again. This time, more demanding and urgent that Mikan was so taken. She could not help but to fought and kissed like he did. She acted the caress of tongue along with him until he drifted their mouth apart.

Breathing heavily, he kissed her forehead softly.

"No more. God, you're such a tease."

"I didn't mean to."

"Damn you are."

Looking into her eyes, he gave out a low groan then buried his head into her neck. "You mustn't show that look of yours to anyone else, hear me."

She gave a small nod and said, "You're so bossy."

"Once more. Then, I'll stop. And you go in, okay?"

"Yes."

He gave her a long kiss on the neck, that she had to bit her lower lip so that she would not embarrass herself by moaning. Then, he stopped. He whispered into her ears, "Go now, _Mikan_. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

When Mikan entered the apartment, she was immediately asked questions by her four other roommates.

"Tell me everything, Mikan," demanded Sumire.

"Why are your lips swollen, Mikan-chan?" asked Anna worryingly.

"How was it?"

Mikan bit her lower lip, not knowing which to answer first. Even Hotaru was looking into her expectantly.

Suddenly, Sumire gave a big squeal. "Ohmigosh, he marked you!"

Five pair of eyes–including she, herself–looked at her neck. Although she could not see it for herself, she was so embarrassed. All of her roommates were squealing except for Hotaru.

"Now, I really am interested in hearing the story," commented Hotaru in her stoic cold voice.

"Tell me what happened, Mikan. I demand you. And yes, I mean it."

Mikan tried to calm herself, since she was still dizzy from the kisses she had with Rei. "I don't know where to start."

"Start with what happened to your lips," urged Anna.

"I just had a kiss in the car."

"You slut," said Sumire boldly while Anna and Nonoko gasped then giggled softly. Hotaru gave a quick grin.

Mikan grimaced hearing Sumire's words.

"So, you two an item now?"

"Yes," Mikan said in a big sweet smile until she continued. "And Sumire, the rumours are true. There are no soft sweet kisses."

* * *

**#writer`s_l^lla8y#**

**Created ;** March 17 2013

**Finished ;** 7.43 pm, March 17 2013

**Updated ;** 4.12 pm, March 18 2013 (Credits to **Rocket Palette Snippet**, for mentioning the mistakes.)

I love reading reviews, btw.


End file.
